


【天卓】Waiting to meet

by Ztsinly_cream



Category: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding - Fandom, 卓定, 天卓, 高天亮
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ztsinly_cream/pseuds/Ztsinly_cream
Kudos: 5





	【天卓】Waiting to meet

1.  
铃声响起的时候高天亮正沉浸在峡谷之巅，甚至没有反应过来这是来电提示，被这突如其来的一声差点把惩戒往石头人身上甩。他循着声音的方向伸手准确的压上了锁屏键，音乐声戛然而止。然而拨通电话的另一方并不打算就此罢休，第三次挂断电话之后高天亮干脆利落的把手机设置成了静音。对面的中野复活在泉水里带着满技能冲出来试图守家却被集火输出瞬间融化，高天亮怼着对家水晶一阵猛点有惊无险赢下一把。他抬头看了一眼时钟，指针已经晃晃悠悠摇向七点半，这个时间没有人在家里——他认命的自己跑去厨房觅食。  
好在高天亮也还算点了那么点家务技能点，不至于在没有外卖点的日子里饿死在家，鸡蛋青豆和米饭一炒等于应付一顿晚饭。坐下来准备开吃的前一秒他终于想起rank时的连续四通被挂断的电话，跑回房间划开屏幕，QQ界面置顶上“4”的红色气泡和“未接通电话”字样尤其显眼。

“小天？”电话接通的时候对方的视频界面一片灰黑，高天亮听到几声拖鞋拖沓地面的声音，然后视野里亮了起来，卓定的脸出现在屏幕上。  
“大忙人K皇终于舍得给我打电话了？”他惯常地开口阴阳怪气一句，“我还以为k奈特在家里与联盟女神快乐约会乐不思蜀已经忘记我这个正宫了。”  
卓定显然已经习惯了他的表达方式，“没，就是想你了，所以打电话给你。”  
“…好哥哥你别这么说话我害怕。”高天亮隔着两个屏幕被千里之外一记直球打中心口。卓定听到他这句话又笑起来，笑得有一点呆，丝毫没有“自己正在撩拨男朋友”的自觉。  
“你还没吃饭？”  
“这不是刚刚做完饭想起我K皇的四个未接电话了吗，”高天亮理直气壮，“准备开动，要不我边吃饭边和你聊天吧，当看男朋友的脸下饭……你是准备打rank？”  
“嗯。”  
两边一时都陷入了安静当中，卓定正在调试电脑设备准备开始晚上的自主训练，高天亮看着他的动作，在那份并不算特别好吃的蛋炒饭入口的前一秒吸了一口气。  
“我也想你了。”  
他迅速地挂掉了电话，平日里巧舌如簧的大阴阳师头一次觉得自己脸有点烫。

2.  
刘青松曾经这么评价过高天亮。  
——别扭。  
难以想象这个形容词会出现在高天亮的身上，毕竟从表面看高天亮完全和别扭不搭边。刘青松这么评价他的时候甚至被林炜翔和金泰相联合质疑了整整三分钟。  
“高天亮？刘青松你没问题吧，高天亮？别扭？”  
“刘青松你出问题了你绝对出问题了，思想出问题了。”金泰相做了个非常经典的土拨鼠震撼的表情，“你说战马别扭都不能说小天别扭啊，他哪别扭了这一天天的。”

刘青松迅速组织语言反驳了自己眼前一排的直A队友：“他阴阳怪气跟他别扭没关系，幼稚的要死跟小屁孩一样。你想想这人平时都在干吗？”  
“训练复盘打rank，然后干的最多的就是上网冲浪看隔壁奈特，”他恨铁不成钢似的指指高天亮，“全世界还有哪个是不知道你喜欢卓定的吗？”  
“谁跟你说我喜欢卓定了我们那明明叫社会主义兄弟q……”  
高天亮下意识反驳了，然后说完半句发现整个训练室的人都回过了头来用一种震惊的眼神看着他。他下意识的把最后那个没说完的情字自动消音了，吞了口唾沫反盯回去。“这么看我干嘛？”  
“小天你刚刚说你不喜欢卓定？”最后是陈如治率先打破了这诡异的沉默，“你是说真的吗？”  
“真的啊。”高天亮被他这么看着莫名没了底气，说话的声音也越来越小。他没有转过头去看别人，以至于错过了身边金泰相和金韩泉“怎么会这样我不相信爱情了”的眼神互动。  
刘青松有点头痛，以他的角度来看高天亮绝对喜欢卓定喜欢的要死，但是又偏要嘴硬叫嚷不喜欢人家，为了阻止教练和打野即将开始的车轱辘话他决定迅速制止打野的有可能日后自掘坟墓的言论。  
说什么不别扭，这不就要别扭死了吗。  
“高天亮你想清楚再回答这个问题啊，”刘青松把椅子转向高天亮的方向，“喜欢不喜欢不是你一张嘴就能说明白的，你看看我们现在像信你说的话吗？”

“不说别的，你是不是天天和卓定大半夜聊天？是不是连剪个头发都要一起去？是不是天天眼巴巴等着卓定跟你双排？哦，双排不了那是你的问题，别老迫害李炫君了他真的挺无辜的。”  
“最重要的一件事。”刘青松把数数的手收了回来。  
“你如果不喜欢卓定，你会每个月跑人家基地去给人做临时标记吗？我现在让你咬我一口你乐不乐意？”  
高天亮果断摇头。  
“那不就结了，”刘青松把椅子又转了回去，“你跟我说你管这叫社会主义兄弟情，不是你疯了就是我疯了。”

3.  
卓定非常喜欢高天亮，毫无疑问的。  
高天亮曾经送过他一罐子棒棒糖，那天明明不是任何节日，但是对方把糖罐扔进购物车里的时候却理直气壮。“K皇以前抢黄琛糖吃的时候不是很欢快吗，怎么去了滔搏还转性了？”  
他说的没错，卓定口味偏甜，虽说不至于到嗜甜如命的地步，但是在sn的时候黄琛的糖果确实经常被卓定扫荡。高天亮不太喜欢这种甜腻腻的东西，大多数时候他都是看着卓定吃糖的那个。小中单一边把棒棒糖咬在嘴里笑得眼睛弯弯一边和被拆开的糖罐作斗争试图把它恢复原样，腮帮子一动一动像只正在嚼小块坚果的松鼠。  
最后那罐购物车里的糖还是摆到了卓定的座位上并以一个稳定的频率减少，最后一支草莓味的糖被卓定插在盖子上过了好几个星期都没动过。其间试图对它下手的白家浩被卓定当场抓了个现行，并且在此后的一星期内所有和中单大腿撞上的rank都被亲切关照了无数次。  
空掉的糖果盒子被官博以一个刁钻的角度拍进了营业照片里，马上就有粉丝问到“只有一颗糖了没人帮他买吗”，官博模棱两可的把这个问题应付了过去顺便嘴了句卓定，马上底下又多了一片哈哈哈的评论。而在晚上日常冲浪看见这条评论的卓定，偷偷的在被子里笑出了声音。  
滔搏那么多工作人员怎么可能会没人肯帮他买，虽然棒棒糖好吃，但是他更想吃高天亮送的糖果。  
喜欢的人送的东西，都会被自动带上滤镜呢。

卓定什么时候开始喜欢高天亮的？  
他不知道。  
他们两个待在一起的时间太长了，卓定说不上来心动的一瞬间到底是什么感觉，或许是潜移默化之中这份他自以为的“友谊”变了质。感情破土发芽往往只需要一瞬间的心动，而当卓定迟钝的、后知后觉的发现“喜欢高天亮”的事实的时候，芽已经长成了藤，藤编成了网，无声无息地铺了一面墙。  
所以在被问到喜欢谁的时候，他毫不犹豫地说了高天亮的名字。在他看来，喜欢就是喜欢，完全不需要遮掩。卓定甚至没有考虑过“高天亮喜不喜欢他”的问题，在这些时候他总是有着莫名其妙的大胆与自信心。

4.  
卓定的分化是靠着高天亮度过的。  
他的分化来的很晚，甚至当高天亮都已经分化成alpha的时候他的第二性别一栏还是一片空白。他偶尔会在临睡前想起自己的体检单，自己悄悄猜想到底他会分化成什么。  
父母为AO结合的小孩分化成A或O的几率也会大大增加。卓定想起很久之前不知道在哪条微博上看到的科普。如果是alpha的话好像挺不错，如果是omega的话……

然后上帝先生就跟他开了个玩笑。把他划进了omega的范畴里。预检测的时候卓定的体激素一栏终于有一种超了标，空白一栏被填成了“omega·未分化”，连带着他的宿舍也顺便变成了单人间。  
但上帝却又喜欢眷顾有实力的单纯小孩，在跟卓定开了个玩笑把他划进omega范畴的时候还给了他一套治疗回了一口血。卓定从出门前就开始觉得有点晕晕乎乎，只当是大热天天气太热把他热的发晕，以至于他根本没有注意到空气里那点不太寻常的味道。  
两个常年与LOL作伴的小孩出门完全不会做诸如“要去哪里怎么去”的计划，他们站在奶茶店门口纠结半天就差没拿出百度地图开始导航，高天亮手里的烧仙草被喝掉四分之一才决定往商场去——理由是卓定猜拳赢了之后说自己想去买零食。  
好，你赢了当然都依你。

高天亮在进了商场之后终于发现卓定的不对劲。正值酷暑时节，制冷空调开足了马力往外呼呼吹着冷风，高天亮没忍住打了个哆嗦起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，转头一看卓定一手拿着手机另一手对着自己扇风。裸露在两条相似的白t外的手臂皮肤不经意间摩擦，异常的温度让他一下子警觉起来。“K皇你是不是发烧了？”  
“啊？没有吧，不过确实很热……”  
高天亮一把抓住卓定手臂，额对额相触的时候略高的体温让他皱了皱眉，正打算往后一步拉开距离一股淡淡的不知名香气飘进鼻腔。他似乎感觉到了什么，悄悄偏头在对方身上吸了下鼻子。  
——那是卓定身上散发出来的味道。  
“卓定？”高天亮头一次经历他人的分化——尤其是这人还是卓定，慌乱之中连称呼都换成了圈名，“卓定你是不是分化了？”  
卓定摇摇头，打算迈出步子的时候惊讶的发现自己双腿发软，高天亮眼疾手快把他扶住，眼见着已经有些疑似alpha的陌生人把目光投向他们，于是迅速把人带进了洗手间。  
门被落锁的瞬间高天亮也镇定了下来，卓定一直抓着他的左手不肯松手，清淡却又带着甜丝丝味道的花香逐渐充斥整个隔间。Omega的信息素对alpha具有极大的吸引力，他咬着牙关努力拽住自己的理智思索对策。当务之急是把对方安全带出去最好还能去一趟医院，但是连高天亮都快控制不了自己那谁能护得住卓定？

“K皇，你现在能听我说吗？”高天亮的声音有点哑。  
卓定点点头。  
“你愿不愿意让我临时标记。”

5.  
小中单非常固执地拒绝了让同队alpha帮他做临时标记的安排，宁愿连着三四天一天往自己手臂上扎两针抑制剂也不愿意让别人在他后颈上咬一口。  
无奈之下张明找上了高天亮。  
“你是第一次标记他的人，我想或许他会答应让你来帮他做临时标记。”滔搏的辅助很认真的看着FPX的小打野，“其实用抑制剂也不是不行，但是如果有人能帮他用临时标记过发情期那会更好。”  
于是高天亮莫名其妙成了卓定的人形自走抑制剂，除了特殊情况之外每个月都得往滔搏跑一趟，再带着一身茉莉花的味道回来。就是不知道为什么每次他从卓定房间出来的时候白家浩看他的眼神都带着点敬佩的意味。

6.  
高天亮是喜欢卓定的吗？

当晚高天亮见鬼一般的失眠了，刘青松丢给他的问题太过于震撼以至于他一时间不太能接受现实。他一直自以为是的把自己当成卓定最好的朋友来看待，连临时标记这样隐私的事情都只当做是举手之劳，殊不知他们的关系在旁人眼里已经升华极致飞出一路粉红泡泡。  
他回想起他和卓定每天毫无营养但是却一天也没断过的聊天，想起卓定问他“要不要出来剪头发”的时候自己秒回过去的“好”，看见李炫君和卓定双排的时候追着李炫君小窗口吐芬芳的记录。  
还有每一次他把卓定压在床上时口中弥漫开的带着清浅花香的淡淡铁锈味道。  
——如果那个人不是自己的话呢？  
高天亮试着把自己的位置换了个人，一瞬间觉得呼吸一窒。  
他绝对接受不了。

高天亮猛地从床上坐了起来，余光瞥到旁边睡的四仰八叉的舍友，深吸一口气又躺了下去，拿出手机开始给卓定发信息。

7.  
“卓定，我喜欢你。”  
“你愿不愿意当我男朋友？”

高天亮喜欢卓定吗？  
——当然是的。

8.  
卓定的手机铃声在十一点五十六分再次响起。  
他接通视频的时候首先听见了高天亮点鼠标的声音。“K皇要什么情人节礼物啊我给你送两个皮肤。”  
“没有诚意。”卓定假装掩面，“我也有皮肤买的好吗。”  
“我本来还买了巧克力打算当面送给你的，”高天亮从桌子上举起一个用蓝色包装纸包起来的盒子对着镜头晃了晃，故作深沉的叹了口气，“故事都要从一场无妄之灾说起——”  
卓定听到这句话笑了出来，“你居然会买巧克力？”  
“K皇这话说的我就不乐意了，难道我平时给你买的零食外卖还少吗？”高天亮眯眼，“而且你应该关注的难道不是‘送给你的巧克力’吗？是不是哪里出了问题？”  
“大概吧，”卓定眨眨眼，“只是觉得不太像你的风格，不如来直播间给我刷个魔法书？”  
我的天哪，连卓定都会精打细算了。  
高天亮沉默了。  
“卓定，你放假在家都被教了什么？”  
“哎？”  
“没事。我是说，你还记得去年你们滔搏做的那个快问快答吗？”

那是卓定第一次却不那么正式的隔空表白。

9.  
“喜欢猫还是狗？”  
“狗。”  
“喜欢甜粽子还是咸粽子？”  
“咸粽子。”  
“喜欢小天还是小……”  
“小天。”  
19岁的卓定完全没有犹豫的说出了答案，他甚至不需要考虑接下来的答案还有谁。如果有高天亮，那一定就是高天亮。

0.  
“K皇愚人节快乐。”  
“情人节…啊？”  
高天亮露出一个得意的笑容。  
“哪有情侣不待在一起过情人节的道理，为了纪念国产中单排面的第一次表白，我们四月一日再过情人节，懂的都懂。”


End file.
